The Irish Rose
by ElizabethIsabellaBrown
Summary: Rose Murphy was approached by a family member for one request. Meanwhile this request will cost Rose almost everything, on top of it her world has been turned upside down with the death of her sister from a mysterious illness. Will Rose be able to complete the request and kept her sanity intake while she does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; Prologue**

Rose Murphy sat beside her grieving parents as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground by the minister, tears streaming down her face silently. Her crystal blue eyes staring at the beauitful ordained casket for the last time. Her mother was sobbing into the shoulder of her father beside her, his arm wrapped around his wife while his hand was stroking her hair. His face held strong but no one could mistake the glisten in his eyes for anything but the death of his youngest daughter, Briana.

She had been sick.

Very sick.

Her death should not have been a surprise since it was a long time coming but it still hit the family hard. The Murphy's originated from Ireland yet the family had moved to Bulgaria so the girls could attend Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opposed to Hogwarts. It was important for Helga that her daughters knew how to protect themselves, her having been a Durmstrang graduate herself many years ago knew of the regimented schooling and defence training that were included in the school's curiculum.

As the girls began their fifth year at the cold school, Briana had wandered into the surrounding mountains on a walk to clear her head and went missing for over a week. When she was found she had frostbite eating away at her skin and immense pain originating in her chest. Once the nurses were able to cure her of the frostbite, they were not able to find anything that caused the pain whether it be a curse or new illness, no one could tell what was causing this pain. Over the year it got worse and worse reaching unbearable points. Then it just disappeared altogether, only coming back spardicaly but bed ridding the young witch each time.

Then, all of a sudden she was dead. The girls mother walked in one morning into the study where the girls spent most of their days, only to find Briana laying on the floor in a crumbled heap not breathing. The death was investigated quickly and quietly only to discover her heart had stopped beating.

Just like that, the Murphy's world had been turned upside down. Their happy family of four cut down to three in the manner of a seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

The Murphy's took a final look at the place they called home for the past six years trying to escape all the painful memories that associated with the manor regarding Briana.

"You ready?" Her father, Richard asked her.

"Yes Father," Rose replied steadily. In truth she was very sad to leave Bulgaria. Her friends from her first five years of magical schooling were being left behind with barely any words of good-bye. Her mother couldn't stand walking past Briana's room any longer nor the study in which she was found. With a 'pop' the two disappeared into the night appearing thousands of miles away.

The house had been packed up and sent over to her father's brothers home where they would be staying until renovations were completed at the Murphy Manor on the west coast.

Rose would be starting her sixth year not at Durmstrang this year but at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hurry along dear, hurry along." Patrick looked down at his only daughter, rushing her through the train station. "You are going to be late!"

"Well Father, you know very well that mother would not have approved if I did not pop my head in to say good-bye," his daughter replied shortly. Helga, once a strong independent witch had retreated to her bedroom in depression over two months ago after the death of her youngest. It hit the witch hard burying one of her children only after sixteen years of life. She blamed herself for pushing her husband to let them attend Durmstrang over Hogwarts. Briana and her mother had been close, they were both strong in spirit behind closed doors but timid and shy in large crowds. Meanwhile Rose lived up to the red head sterotype having a short-temper she somehow controlled by letting things stew inside her for months at a time until she finally snapped but she was not afraid to speak her mind regardless of how much it could hurt someone.

Pushing through the throngs of people on the platform, Rose and her father got her luggage onto the train and said hasty farwells.

Levitating her trunk through the hallway, Rose found a compartment with two young students occupying it. Not caring if they were saving seat or even wanted her in there, she hoped that they were too scared to say anything.

Plopping down onto the seat closest to the window she pulled a book out of her travelling cloak and began reading. The eleven year olds looked at each other nervously and basically shoved themselves out of the door trying to run down the hallway, just as the train began moving flinging them even faster out the doorway.

'That ended rather nicely,' Rose thought to herself. 'At least I don't have to worry about endless chatter for the next couple hours.'

Halfway through the book, the compartment door slid open. A head full of flaming red hair that was slightly too long for his face peaked into the small space.

"Uh, hullo." He said, looking at her curiously, "Ron Weasley, school perfect. Just doing rounds." Rose took her eyes off the page taking in the appearance of the disturbance.

Red hair, brown eyes and a tall lanky frame stared at her a lot longer than what was polite. "Well, is their anything I can help you with?" she replied snarkily.

"Uh, n-no," he stammered.

"Honestly Ronald, what are you doing?" A bushy haired girl inquired over the side of Ron's shoulder. "Oh, hello. Hermoine Granger, who might you be?"

This girl had bushy brown hair, with a large P on her robes. "Rose Murphy," she replied not really feeling the need to give up more information than she needed to.

"Are you new? I have never seen you around before." Hermoine questioned, "honestly Ron stop gawking."

"I'm afriad I am not going to dignify that with a response, you have already answered your own question." Rose replied turning back to her book flipping the page.

Hermoine Granger huffed, "well then." With that she grabbed Ronald by the robes and pulled him out from the compartment and slid it shut.

Rose wasn't really concerned with making friends, she firmly believed that things happened for a reason. If something was meant to be, then it was going to happen regardless of what a person did. She had no reason to be kind to any of the individuals on the train, she had no incentive at all.

The one thing that plagued her mind was the request that she recieved from a family member while she was still at her previous school.

_'Be silent and stealthy, observe and learn but do not utter a word. Blend in, do what you must. Gain their trust, exploit it but stay hidden in the shadows of their plans. Be poised to strike as fast as a serpant but be ready to fly fast and far like a raven. Roar like a lion from the shadows but be humble enough to escape their gaze. No matter the consquences do not give up.'_

The contents of the letter weighed on her ready to crush her, yet she stood strong. Placing her bookmark into the book, she sent it down. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the person behind all the madness that took Voldemort from power. A lightning bolt was said to be prominent on his forehead marking him as the "Chosen One".

Potter

Harry Potter..

The young child that brought the demise of the dark wizard Voldemort, what was so special about him anyway? It is not like he actually meant to defeat _Him_ while he cried from his crib. Rose was lost in thought staring out the window not even taking in the scenery flying past the window of the train nevertheless noticing the person that entered the compartment.

"Oi! Ginger," a voice hissed from the door.

Startled, Rose swung her head towards the door. A tall blonde boy stood in the doorway with a sneer etched into his face.

"Are you daft? Get changed into your robes, we are almost there," then without anymore of a second glance he slammed the door shut and stalked away. Rose sighed not enjoying the prospects of any of the students so far. They all seemed rude and too nosey for their own good.

'If only they knew that curiousity killed the cat and will come for them as well.' Rose thought swishing her wand, her robes materializing in front of her. Shutting the blinds of the compartment and locking the door, something she realized she should of done as soon as the eleven year olds left she changed into the plain black robes. Peering out the window, she noticed the castle coming up fast as the train sped towards it. It was brighter than what they had at Durmstrang but it wasn't want she wanted. She yurned to return to her home in Bulgaria but her mother couldn't handle the stress and memories.

With a slow halt the train came to a screeching halt, soon the hallway filled with noises and scratching trunks, full of students who were too dimwitted to use magic to levitate their trunks off the train. Flinging open her door, she brought her luggage in front of her creating a path through the throng of people, leaving her with a lot of students glaring after her with annoyance or curiousity.

"Where's Harry?" Hermoine Granger asked 'Ronald'.

"He said to go up without him," Ronald replied to her. "Come on, he'll meet us at the castle."

Walking past the two bickering Perfects, Rose walked towards the large man who she was told would meet her.

"First Years! First Years, over here!" He yelled gruffly over the crowds.

"Professor Hagrid?" She questioned staring up at the man taking in his shaggy appearance, from his hair to his beard.

His beady black eyes darted down to her, "Well, you must be Rose Murphy."

"Yes Sir,"

"Well, come along then. There has been a change of plans already, Professor Snape will be escorting you back to the castle instead." He replied leading her over to the gates towards a greasy looking man who watched her with cold calculating eyes.

"Miss Rose," Professor Snape nodded in her direction. "Come along. We must get you sorted before the rest of the school arrives."

'Not even here five minutes and I have already realized how disorganized this school is going to be,' Rose sighed following the man in front of her towards the looming castle. 'This year will be the most eventful yet, I can feel it now.'


End file.
